Fiction
by Eru Shiro-San
Summary: Vagamente, lo sabes. Que la ficción no se puede convertir en la realidad. Que no se siente como ella. E incluso sabiéndolo, intentaste traerlo de vuelta. Intentaste ese "felices para siempre" que les fue arrebatado.


_**Título:** Fiction (Ficción)._

**_._**

**_Capítulo Único_**

**_._**

**_Summary:_**_ Vagamente, lo sabes. Que la ficción no se puede convertir en la realidad. Que no se siente como ella. E incluso sabiéndolo, intentaste traerlo de vuelta. Intentaste ese "felices para siempre" que les fue arrebatado por la crueldad del destino._

**_._**

**_N. de palabras: _**_685._

**_._**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. El escrito en cambio, sí._

* * *

><p>Escribes. La caligrafía, elegante y cuidadosa, va llenando el papel vacío.<p>

Sonríes, bien metida en tu imaginación.

Con verte, cualquiera podría fácilmente y con seguridad decir que te encuentras completamente entretenida. Alegre, impaciente, puesto que las ideas que inundan tu cabeza no van al ritmo de su mano. Emocionada, porque te está gustando el rumbo que toma tu creación.

En dado momento tu semblante va cambiando. Tu sonrisa duda, y sientes un nudo en la garganta.

Lo sabes, que pronto el llanto daría comienzo. Jadeas, quieres reprimirlo. Eres consciente de que debes dejar de escribir, pero no puedes. No quieres.

Tu mano tiembla. La bonita letra que antes hacías, poco a poco se vuelve descuidada. Tragas seco, pero el nudo no se va, y sientes enormes ganas de gritar.

Todo indica que no puedes continuar. Y de verdad, no puedes.

Aquél entretenimiento que antes estaba plasmado ya no está, ni un indicio de aquello ha quedado. Luces desesperada, desamparada. El sufrimiento grabado en todo tu ser. ¿Cómo pudo ser, qué sucedió?

Tu mano se detiene. Ya no tiembla, ya no escribe. Simplemente está inmóvil, con la punta de la pluma aún pegada al papel.

Las lágrimas que en vano intentaste contener, caen. Ni siquiera hacen un camino por tu rostro, caen directamente al papel, encima de la tinta, corriéndola. Tu mano vuelve a temblar. Tu espalda da una sacudida.

Gemidos, jadeos, bufidos, sollozos. No hay más el sonido de tu escritura, lo ha reemplazado tu llorar. En un movimiento brusco, y hasta repentino, tiras tu cabeza hacia atrás. Das paso a un grito desgarrador, pones tu alma en él. Resuena en la desolación del lugar, pero no te importa.

Aún no quieres creerlo. Aún no puedes creerlo.

Con furia sujetas entre tus dedos la hoja de papel. La retuerces, la arrugas. Tus lágrimas siguen a tus actos en todo momento, y la consciencia no te basta para fijarte de ello.

Vagamente, lo sabes. Que la ficción no se puede convertir en la realidad. Que no se siente como ella. E incluso sabiéndolo, intentaste traerlo de vuelta. Intentaste ese "felices para siempre" que les fue arrebatado por la crueldad del destino. Sabes que no hay oportunidad para revertirlo, pero no te diste por vencida.

Probablemente nunca lo querrás aceptar, aunque debas. Es una pena que la realidad sea tan dura.

Lloras por él, lloras por ti misma. Te culpas, y culpas a la vida misma, deseando estar en su lugar. Gritas, lloras, suplicas y ruegas, pero sabes que no se puede. Que no es posible, que él jamás volverá.

Incluso tu ficción debía tener un final. Incluso aunque intentaras hacerlo eterno, una historia donde siempre fueras feliz, con él a tu lado, donde no existiese una separación y donde no habitara el dolor, no reemplazaría jamás el vacío en tu pecho.

Lo sabes, y tomas una decisión.

Te pones de pie, abandonas el maltrecho lugar que te sirvió de refugio. Tus pasos son débiles, tu cansancio se nota. Pero todavía avanzas.

El cielo es de fuego, lo que antes era una bonita ciudad ha quedado dejado en el olvido. Ni siquiera sabes dónde estás, y de cualquier manera no te interesa. La devastación es lo único que divisas.

Los dragones vuelan por encima de todo. Gigantes, majestuosos. Destructivos, invencibles.

En un mundo sin futuro, decides entregarte. La soledad es insoportable, y más aún con la muerte de tu amado.

Rezas mentalmente porque el destino cambie. Pusiste tus últimas esperanzas en aquella chica que viajó al pasado, y al pensarlo vuelves a sonreír. Saboreas las lágrimas, saboreas el dolor que emana de tu cuerpo.

Finalmente, uno de los dragones cae en cuenta de tu existencia. Detienes tu lento caminar, conocedora. Sientes que será tu fin, pero no le das valor. Eso buscabas. No hubo un peor castigo que la soledad y el dolor de perderlo todo.

Buscas la paz, con un último pensamiento habitando en tu mente. Los dragones van en tu búsqueda, y finalmente, todo tu dolor desaparece.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Espero que se corrija este destino. Entonces, y sólo entonces, tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos, Gajeel".<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Madre mía, ¿qué decir?

Sufrí con esta cosa. Bastante, mucho. Me duele el cuello como no tienen idea y creo que veo doble...

¡Pero estoy feliz! Duré mucho con el condenado bloqueo. Me siento realizada, y como si mi vida estuviera completa luego de escribir esto. Y eso que apenas fueron 685 palabras.

Mil gracias, Anzurea. Sin tu presión constante nunca hubiera acabado la cosa xD. Te amo, bebé, lo sabes. Pondría un corazón, pero FF no los muestra, así que me abstengo.

No sé si alguien se atreva a leer esto, pero si llegaste hasta acá, mil gracias. Me queda por aclarar algo; esto no es _enteramente_ producto de mi imaginación. Me basé bien y bonito en una canción. ¿A que adivinan cuál?

Es bien notorio por el mismo título del fic. _Fiction._ Me basé en esa bonita canción de B2st/Beast. Les estoy agarrando cariño a esos muchachos.

Si no la han oído recomiendo que lo hagan. Y vean el video. Está precioso, así como la letra y la canción en sí.

Ah, cierto. No lo aclaré al principio porque hubiera preferido que la gente especulase.

Al principio este era un escrito que no tenía un protagonista definido. No iba a ser un fanfic, pero luego de tomar la decisión de mostrarlo al mundo -o a los hispanohablantes-, tuve que adaptarlo. No sabía al principio en cuál universo, fandom, personaje, o qué, pero sabía que iba a adaptarlo. Mientras pensaba en ello recordé el futuro devastado de Fairy Tail, ya saben, la escena de cuando Levy escribía cartas a _Lu-chan_. En una de esas, si mi memoria no me falla, ella decía algo sobre "su ser amado". Me iluminé luego de recordar eso y, bueno, esto.

Nunca aclaré que había sido ella, no hallé un buen momento para hacerlo. Así que al final agregué el "Gajeel" como un indicio de eso (Es decir, jamás shippearía al muchacho con otra _mujer_ que no fuera Levy. Imposible), y dejé ver varias veces que la protagonista es fémina. Así que, si, como supusiste (espero), era Levy la autora de esa ficción. No te preguntes qué era lo que escribía, porque ni yo lo he pensado. Cosas felices, tan solo.

En fin, en fin. De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias si es que leíste esto. Mi segundo GaLe con esto, y a su vez, mi segundo fanfic (bueno, borré todo lo demás).

¡Saludos!~


End file.
